


a song called home

by melskyfall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Communication, Courtship, Cute, Cutesy, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Guitars, Healthy Relationships, High Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I rewrote and edited this so heavily, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Music, Musicians, Picnics, Politics, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Weird Plot Shit, and Communication?, fae Adrien Agreste, no beta we die, that I gave up on a last proofread pfff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melskyfall/pseuds/melskyfall
Summary: Adrien listened to Luka laugh and laugh and laugh with something akin to reverence.In which sometimes all you need is two people in love being in a healthy relationship and communicating with plot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	a song called home

**Author's Note:**

> This went from my wish to write short morning cuddles with Lukadrien after That One Episode that showed them softly smiling to each other and then became a MONSTER IM SORRY HAHAHA. I even made a series for it because I _know_ I won't be able to stop with this universe. I have a bunch of other fics planned already for this kbhvjcy
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ~~I edited this so much I probably made it worse or missed something just saying. Feel free to point out mistakes haha~~

There was a stretch of time between night and sunrise Adrien was familiar with. Not quite dawn yet, but when the sky was still a shade of ink, the bright sun waiting to peek through the darkness. It was a time Adrien only liked waking up to when there were no duties waiting for him.

He enjoyed watching the sunlight kiss Luka's face in those early mornings where he could laze around in bed a little longer.

Streams of light made him uncomfortable when he tried peeking out of the safe cocoon. His will to get up when there was nothing to do and so well into the morning was weak at best. Adrien sighed, nuzzling his nose further in Luka's neck. It was nice to curl up around someone, after all.

On another standpoint, Luka’s skin did smell divine. He must have showered before going to bed instead of waiting for the morning.

He felt as though he could purr when fingers trailed along the lines of his back.

“Hi,” Luka whispered, right in an ear, his voice delightful and hoarse in the wake of slumber.

“Good morning, mon amour,” he mumbled back, a gentle smile curling his lips up.

Luka shifted to lay them down on their sides, making Adrien’s nose crinkled at the change in position. An arm was uncomfortable as it found itself under Luka's heavy frame. He opened his eyes when he realised there wasn’t a stabbing light waiting for him on the other side anymore.

They met Luka’s half lidded ones when he leaned back, sleepy but clear. A beautiful ocean, Adrien wondered what would happen if he was swept away by the strong current.

Instead, he allowed his arms to bring them closer yet, the tangle of their legs tightening. Luka exhaled, leaning forward to press his lips against Adrien’s brow. He hummed when Luka brought a hand up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, enjoying the attention.

He would need to trim it soon. Adrien couldn’t pull off longer hair like his lover could.

Then again, Adrien mused as Luka peppered his face with kisses, it was interesting to watch grow back. The tips’ light blues were starting to come in, going back to their usual ombré. But there was a certain appeal to the short, uniform strands. He would run his hands through it or twirl them around his fingers, only to have the locks end rather abruptly.

He was beautiful no matter what, but Adrien liked curling them around his fingers better.

Gazing the lazy smile on Luka’s face, thick sweetness clogged the back of his throat. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of his belly, familiar yet strange no matter how many times it happened. It was different to the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, wishing to burst out of his body.

Every morning was a blessing, he found, adoring the way sunlight bathed and painted him from behind.

(They would go to bed at the same time, chatting in low voices about their day in relative darkness. It would lull Adrien to sleep, giving Luka the time to enjoy his presence while working on projects before resting himself.

The time for Adrien to wake then came. He would slip out of bed for some training before going back to their quarters for a shower. Muscles loose after the exercise and hot water, he would try and put a dent into all the paperwork required of him.

His mind would start wandering after a certain point, the task such a habit it was mindless.

When they bordered on overthinking, Adrien would feel a weight on his back and around his waist. Sometimes, Luka’s nose would bury itself into Adrien’s neck. He would tug him away from the desk, sleepy but showing a strong want for the attention he knew Adrien would give.

If it was not this, then Adrien would be the one crawling back into bed and wake Luka up. The man sometimes forgot that life didn't go on during the night and would sleep the day away if allowed to do so. This was a fact about his future consort Adrien thought should annoy him, yet all he felt was endearment.

It was nice, beyond nice even. Adrien loved what they had. The elders could stop going on about how merging power with a half fae would create a weak heir and see if he’d care. The Agrestes choose one love in their lives and Adrien made his decision long ago.)

“Mm,” went Luka, a knowing glint in his eyes when Adrien came back to reality. “You slept in today. Anything you want to tell me?”

Adrien pulled out the arm that was being crushed by his boyfriend. Humans were so heavy, even if mixed with beings so light such as faes.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips instead of answering, careful to keep it soft but distracting. Luka hummed into it, the hand on his back travelling to his waist, holding on to the fabric there. The other one stroked the spot behind his jaw and under his ear.

Luka looked so soft in the morning light, Adrien noted when he cracked his eyes opened. There was certain glow given to him with the halo of sunlight.

Dark eyelashes brushed against him and Adrien took a moment to adore the faint freckles on his cheeks. His thumbs went up, watching the spots disappear and reappear under every sweep. The touch of skin against skin brought pink up under the attention. Adrien loved when colour rose up to his face, Luka always so beautiful when he blushed.

Said beauty pulled away with a small sound, own eyes fluttering open. He didn’t seem surprised to find shamelessly looking at him. Adrien took the time to admire the red of his lips and felt a flush rise on himself as well.

“Not that I’m complaining, but talk to me?”

Adrien sighed, resisting the urge to hide away in the man’s chest, thinking of how he was no blushing maiden. The topic might have been a common discussion with the pushy old faes but bringing it up to his love was different.

“The elders keep pressuring me about the issues with the centaurs and,” he paused, if only for the sake of grimacing. Perhaps putting it off a little further as well.

“And about my future heir,” Adrien finished and deflated, searching Luka's expression.

To the man’s credit, he didn’t react much. Luka’s grin only turned teasing, still with that tired way it was in the morning. Curse of night owls, he imagined.

“You only have to channel your power into that one magic ceremony,” Luka pointed out. “Not even mentioning how you’ve been getting those talks since your ascension. What’s actually bothering you?”

Adrien pouted, making Luka smile wider with a small laugh. It cleared up the sleepy expression, he noticed.

He didn’t get a warning when icy fingers stabbed his waist. They made his entire frame curl in on itself and prompted the fae to glare at Luka.

The grin on Luka’s face was too mischievous for Adrien’s liking.

That was his job, thank you very much.

With a much more playful glare, he went to shove his own fingers up the half human’s sweater. Luka yelped at the sudden tickles (he should have expected the revenge, really) and tried to wiggle away.

Knowing he would be done for if Luka decided to flop over him, Adrien shoved them off their sides and laid over Luka’s torso. He pushed just the right amount of magic down against him so their positions wouldn’t switch.

A peal of laughter burst through Luka’s lips with the onslaught of tickles, trying desperately to squirm away. Adrien felt something warm spread through his chest at the sound.

Could it be another version of the all encompassing feeling he associated with love?

At the same time, it mattered rather little in the grand scheme of things. Adrien knew he was in love, and was that not enough for him to know?

It could be simple and pure joy, after all.

He listened to Luka laugh and laugh and laugh with something akin to reverence. His eyes scrunched up and his legs kept trying to fold against his torso, wanting to protect himself from the onslaught. They didn’t seem to realise there was a fae in the way, at least not between the merciless tickles attacking him. Luka’s hand kept changing going to grasp his wrists and trying to shield his torso.

The rosiness that adorned Luka’s cheeks spread to his ears and neck, crawling down to the skin under his sweater. It went a few shades brighter under his gaze, going from a light pink to a wonderful red.

“They’re worried about you being part human,” Adrien blurted out, staring into Luka’s eyes and watching the laughter fade away. An endearing giggle would spill out of his mouth as he caught his breath. His beam kept a certain air of amusement as Adrien sat on him, the fae’s wrists still held tightly.

He grinned and Adrien wondered whether the edge of pain in it was true or imagined. “I thought my bloodline was old news already. Are they idiots that don’t realise how powerful you are? You don't even need me for the ceremony if we're going to be technical.”

Adrien offered a weak smile in return before going to lay down on his lover, using him as a pillow.

“No, no,” he said, blowing a breath. “They got over the merging powers thing a while ago, even if they love giving me grief about it.”

“So what’s bothering you, darling?” Luka asked, tracing little circles on his skin.

What could Adrien do but sink into the vast, loving ocean offered to him?

“About the fact you’re half human. They're worried die long before my time, and that I’ll then follow on to be worse than my father. It would leave the realm in even bigger shambles considering the lack of an heir,” Adrien rushed out before tucking his face away in Luka’s neck. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him in return, pressing his face against Adrien's hair.

Reflecting, Adrien noticed it was something he'd been doing a lot. Hiding away from the world in Luka’s warm embrace.

He wondered what that said about him.

“Well,” Luka started, tone careful, “I’m also half fae and with a pretty nice amount of power. I still have many centuries to stick around for.”

“And this realm slows down your ageing because it recognises the fae blood,” Adrien mumbled. “I know. Am I being stupid?”

There was silence for a few seconds, prompting Adrien to shift so he could see Luka.

He was observing the ceiling and its intricate designs. The swirls of gold on sky blue were interesting to follow and get lost in. He liked to follow them as well, but there was an odd look in aqua coloured eyes he couldn't relate to.

“I don’t think you’re being stupid,” he went. “I still have a lot of time left to live, but it would be foolish not to think of what comes after. You’d still be in your prime after all, relatively speaking.”

Adrien held back the whine rising from his throat, not willing to lose even more face quite yet.

“I know, but I am being silly thinking of it already, no?”

He felt rather than heard Luka’s answering chuckle. “Maybe a little. But not stupid, okay?”

They allowed their time in the comfortable bubble to stretch, enjoying the peaceful company. Compared to the hustle and bustle of court, it was nice to wake up at the same time with little to worry about. He might be king, but Adrien knew how Luka’s duties as future consort were odd. They could be close to nonexistent, but also stacking up in many piles depending on the day.

Tucking his nose back into Luka’s neck, Adrien wondered what he would do without some quality time with him.

The break was kind to them. Their evening and morning habits were nice, but they needed more to keep a certain amount of sanity.

“I know this is something you will always worry about no matter what I say, so why don’t you meet me in the gardens later? After you’re done with your duties in the evening, of course,” Luka said.

Adrien looked up again and raised an eyebrow, a smirk already playing on his lips when the man looked back.

“Are _you_ planning a surprise? For me?” He stabbed the half human in the cheek with his finger for good measure, intent on dragging out the teasing as much as possible. “I thought that was my job chouchou. Am I a bad influence, mon beau? Mon trésor? Mon coeur? Mon-”

Luka cut him off by surging up and planting a kiss on his lips. Adrien's words trailed off into a humm as he followed him back down onto the mattress. There was a few seconds where his mind went pleasantly blank, only thinking of the warmth on his mouth and the press of Luka’s touch. When a tongue brushed against him, he remembered his original goal and pulled away from those addicting lips.

“L’amour de ma vie,” he said, peppering kisses on Luka’s face instead. They made his eyes scrunch up slightly. “Ma raison de vivre. Ma raison d’être. Mon souffle. Mon-”

Adrien yelped when Luka flipped them over, taking advantage of how his magic lightened its pressure in his distraction. His hands curled around his wrists and pinned him down. A grin barely had the time to spread across his face before getting captured into another searing kiss.

A fairly embarrassing sound escaped when Luka’s tongue pushed into his mouth, taking advantage of a surprised gasp. The familiar heat always made wonderful sparks travel down his spine.

“You know you can't shut me up, right?” Adrien asked when he broke away for a breath. It should be noted that he held a lot of determination and self control in front of the love of his life. “My mouth can run for a pretty long time.”

“Mhmm, life of royalty,” Luka said, leaning in closer again so they could share breaths. “Let’s put that statement to the test, shall we?”

Adrien stared up at him, blinking slowly until the words caught up with his mind. It startled a laugh out of him when he noticed how red Luka’s ears went at his own words.

“ _When_ did you decide to be so shameless? I was going to say smooth but don’t think I didn’t notice the way you flirt. Should I mention those love songs you leave for me to find but never sing?”

He blinked again when something flashed across Luka’s face, making a truly cheshire grin grace Adrien’s features.

“Oh ho ho, do you have something cheesy planned for me? Is that why-”

This time, when Luka tried shutting him up with a kiss once more, he didn’t fool around and let himself melt into it. One of Luka's hands went to run through his hair, scratching his scalp once in a while. The other one was firm on his wrist before relaxing. It went to play with Adrien’s fingers instead, touch a light graze. It made a sigh rise out of his chest, entire being content with the gentle intimacy.

It was going to be a good day.

☾⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰☼

_There were few faes interested in humans. They were creatures with life spans shorter than an insect of the fae realm, after all. It wasn’t hatred, rather a careful separation maintained over centuries of life. Considering the amount of time faes lived, it wasn’t so hard._

_His mother, Queen Émilie, always held a certain amount of fascination for humans._

_“Obsession” was too extreme in Adrien’s opinion, though the court and elders would argue until their deaths. She found interest in their differing ways in the arts and found curiosity in their rough ways of battle._

_Passionate, she called them. Something more expressive than the cold air of faes with their careful words and appearances. Even the royals had it, though they held a certain amount of decorum in public._

_When his parents couldn't sing to him together, voices mingling into something ethereal, his mother would read him to sleep with a human book. She’d indulge him with the fantastical and unrealistic tales they could come up with._

_A few days after his arrival to the fairy realm, Adrien caught Luka strumming something in the courtyard. Passerby glanced over and lingered, but he felt his heart flutter like something described in those fairy tales sent to sleep with him._

_It was an instrument he was unfamiliar with, smaller than what he’d learned was a guitar. The only human instrument his mother played was the piano._

_Marinette wore a shit eating grin on her face and elbowed his side, teasing the blush rising high on his cheeks and ears. There was a softness to it and he knew the fae was happy for him._

_“What. A. Catch,” she said while they stood a few feet away, emphasis at the end of every word in her sentence._

_Adrien flushed a little darker and smiled, mildly smug. “My catch, love.”_

_“Oh trust me, I know,” she laughed in return, hooking the arm she’d nudged him with around his elbow. “Do you think we didn’t work out because our types are too similar?”_

_Adrien titled his head to the side, still gazing at his future consort._

_He was so beautiful._

_“There were too many pressures around our relationship, especially considering we were so young. Besides, what I had for you is what humans call ‘puppy love’.”_

_“It’s a cute name, but should I be offended?”_

_“You helped me meet the love of my life, so should you?”_

_“Eh,” she dismissed, taking a second before speaking again. “You can sense that he’s going to be powerful, right?”_

_“Not really,” he shrugged. “You know I’m not as good with that as you are.”_

_Marinette hummed in acquiescence. “When are you going to help him cultivate? It should be before your Binding ceremony or he won’t be able to control it.”_

_“I want it to be after he gets used to court,” Adrien sighed. “You do realise he lived on the ocean for most of his life, right?”_

_“True,” she agreed. “I’ll help him out with that and the 'rules' around here as well. Now get over there and let’s see who can sweep the other off his feet.”_

_“Me if I have any say in it,” he said, separating their arms._

_“I’m not sure, we both know he makes you melt. I can talk about many times you embarrassed yourself. I’m sure the palace staff has even more,” she giggled._

_“Screw you too I guess,” he muttered, making Marinette laugh harder as him. He felt her gaze at the back of his neck and the eyes of the court following him as he made his way forward._

_Luka’s surprise when Adrien kissed him full on the mouth in front of everyone was glorious._

☾⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰☼

Adrien wandered the palace’s gardens, looking for where Luka would meet him. He hadn't received any specific instructions. The young man had a good enough grasp of the fairy realm and forced Adrien to lighten the guard’s duties. They were no longer so many Luka felt suffocated, but Adrien would admit he was protective.

Court could be dangerous, especially for someone like Luka.

With this in mind, there would always be a standard guard by his side and a short distance away. Neither of them mentioned how it was a soon to be general and not a standard home guard. It helped that he was always amused by Alix’s free and sharp tongue compared to the careful words of faes.

It was a relief to have him enjoy the company of his trusted entourage. He didn’t know what he would have done if the court or elders managed to sink their claws into Luka. Pure blooded and old faes had artful ways to pick words and were a menace.

They did things to one’s mind and enjoyed it.

Adrien would know.

But there weren't guards that followed him into the gardens anymore, only standing away at an earshot.

He perked up when the faint sound of music trickled through the air. It was a nice and soothing melody; the kind Adrien could listen to before sleeping or while bathing. In a relaxed setting with a certain someone.

Small lights followed him as he tried to find his boyfriend like little suns. Luka compared them to these Earthen creatures. The thought was exciting until he learned they were actually bugs.

His magic, powerful beyond compare in the many realms known to the world.

Compared to bugs _._

_Bugs._

The pout had been real enough but, to be truthful, he'd forgotten the insult when Luka laughed. Up until that day, Adrien had noticed him tensing up with the change of realm and life, not even mentioning all the grief sent his way.

It was a relief to see him giggle beautiful and uncontrollable, even if it was at his expense.

“Luka~” he sang, peeking around the last tree separating them. The music stopped when Luka looked up to him.

There was something about seeing him in his casual, plain white shirt and worn in jeans. The intricate robes tailored for him with the fairest fabrics were amazing, but they weren’t how Adrien got to know him.

They suited him, but they weren’t _Luka_.

The half human smiled and Adrien became hyper aware of his heart rate and the burning of his cheeks. Butterflies, happy to fly around his stomach, did not make anything easier for him. Tearing his eyes away from his lover’s dark blue ones, he looked around the gardens.

They landed on the layout at Luka's feet. Little snacks were lined on a fine blanket, most likely not meant to be out on grass. The lights floating around him hovered down of their own volition, illuminating the array of dishes more than the few candles. A few went around Luka, brushing against his skin and creating a dance of warm gold against him.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how little you’ve been eating,” Luka said as an idle comment.

“To eat with moderation is to remain in good health and be sure sufficient food is going to your kingdom,” he recited, mind not quite back to the present yet. His ears coloured in embarrassment at the trained response.

He couldn’t berate himself, stumped dumb by the one in front of him.

“Not when the food goes to waste,” Luka answered with a raised eyebrow. Adrien felt his skin burn hotter yet, his heart giving a painful lurch when Luka gestured for him to sit. He followed the request, his thoughts lulled away with the strings Luka began plucking again.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Couffaine?” he asked, a finger running around the rim of a bowl and the other hand trying to pick a snack.

There was one of his favourite sweets in the fairy realm, making him smile. Yet, most of them were from the human realm; delicacies Luka’s mother would sometimes make when he visited.

Faes, especially those in the Agreste kingdom, were not the biggest fans of seafood. Some of the plants that grew on the shore and underwater could be tasty, but he seemed like the only one to think so. All Nino would do is crinkle his nose at the mere mention of them.

“I thought I already did?”

“Mmm, you did,” he answered, taking a sushi from the assortment and looking at the musician again. The distance between them was too much, Adrien declared at Luka's small bench. There was plenty of space on the blanket. “I’m lonely down here though, won’t you join me?”

Adrien watched as the man did indeed stand, bringing his guitar along. He looked up at his pensive features as Luka seemed to debate something.

He bent down and moved aside some of the dishes under Adrien’s gaze, setting his guitar down on the freed spot. A strangled noise escaped him when Luka plopped down across his crossed legs, leaning against his chest. He pouted at Luka’s huffed laughter.

Why were humans so heavy?

“I wanted to listen to your playing though,” Adrien mumbled, voice bordering on a childish whine.

Luka hummed in response and reached out for the instrument he’d set aside. There was no moving away so the guitar’s headstock wouldn’t smack him in the face, they both knew.

He placed it so the body rested against Adrien’s stomach instead. Leaning back, he prompted the fae to offer a supporting arm. He was heavy, but not so much Adrien could think of it as off putting.

(Adrien would forever complain about weight, but they both knew who was the strongest.)

He started playing again with his left hand on the strings.

Adrien understood enough about music to know that you couldn’t switch the way you played with such ease. The guitar was nothing like the piano, which required two hands more often than not. It was the only instrument Adrien understood.

“Since when can you play with your left hand?”

Luka laughed and leaned up to press a kiss under his jaw. “I have more free time than you ever will, darling. This one is special in that I can play with either hands as well.”

Adrien let out an incredulous laugh at the music filling the space around them. The notes slipped for a few seconds when he rested his cheek on Luka’s head, fingers making circles at his waist and arm.

“I’m sorry about that,” he murmured, nosing at Luka’s hair. The strands smelled like his own conditioner, devoid of the sea salt that used to cling all day long. He couldn't tell if he liked this fact or not.

In response, he pressed himself harder against Adrien. His eyes were still on the guitar’s strings, but the firmer contact was good. A reminding presence that comforted both of them.

“Better than going weeks without seeing each other,” he whispered, the instrument’s melody taking a sadder edge. “It’s alright.”

One of the things Adrien loved about Luka was the way his emotions translated into his music.

The original song would hardly matter. Joyous ones could turn into mournful melodies heard while sadder ones would take an excited and happy lilt. They were even more powerful when Luka played random things, notes weaving together into a song at random. There was no past to pull out of, displaying the half human’s current and rawest emotions.

He liked to think he learned to read them over time, considering the many layers his music could hold. After all, at first, all he could do was listen and drown in the melody that surrounded them for reasons he could not understand.

“Still feel bad about it,” Adrien sighed, locking his arms around Luka’s waist and hoping he wasn’t getting in the way. Luka shifted, putting more weight on his chest, and continued playing.

“Eat up darling, I got mum to come over for this.”

Adrien jolted with Luka’s laugh, making him play off key.

“Anarka’s here?!” Adrien exclaimed, staring down at him. “I knew all the food had to come from somewhere else. Why didn’t you tell me, I would have said hi!”

Luka laughed again, reaching out to grab one of the coconut spirulina balls and trying to push it past his lips. Adrien pursed them, keeping his mouth shut and obtaining a giggle ins response.

“And then you’d have chatted the day away, making you ignore your duties that you’d have to do at night later. And then ruining my rare romantic outing.”

He miscalculated and opened his mouth to argue, giving Luka the opportunity to push the snack past his lips. A hum escaped him as an explosion of flavours overtook his palette. It was sweeter than the last time he ate them. Anarka must have tweaked the recipe after their last visit.

The thought tightened something in his stomach as he ate.

“So good,” Adrien declared after he finished chewing. Luka chuckled and reached over to place the plate by Adrien’s hand that was around his back. He could continue playing instead of feeding his boyfriend all while keeping them close.

He mumbled a thanks, debating between holding Luka closer and eating away. The determining factor was his loud stomach rumbling. Luka shot him a rather meaningful look.

Adrien groaned, giving up and making sure to use a fork so his fingers wouldn’t become sticky. The flush that kept coming and going from his skin was the real problem anyway. He didn’t want to disturb Luka too much.

Using the utensil was the right choice, he found. The way Luka eyed the hand inching back to the strip of skin his shirt revealed wariness. The man was not big on cleanliness unless it came to food. Something about not liking the stickiness of sweets and oils.

After all, Luka lived on or by large bodies of water, used to the way salt clung to his clothes, hair, and skin. It confused Adrien, even if he respected the preference.

“So what did you do today? Spend all afternoon and evening preparing this? It’s late.”

“Mhmm, chatted with her too,” he said, the picking of strings gaining a hesitant edge.

Adrien tilted his head, taking him in before deciding it seemed okay to pry.

“What did she say?” he asked, reaching for an Earthen fruit before bringing his hand further up on his waist. Luka was always so warm, even if his fingers and toes were freezing more often than not.

His boyfriend remained silent, the melody thoughtful but with something else in it. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

He looked down and watched the fingers run on the strings. The way simple movements could produce such a large range of notes was fascinating. At the same time, for them to come smoothly needed countless hours of relentless practice.

It was exquisite, but Adrien couldn’t help but hate the way those fingers would get hurt. The memory of bandages and crimson red on his skin weren't pleasing, no matter what wonders came out of them.

“She’s been hearing things,” Luka said. Adrien stiffened before forcing his body to relax, thumbing at the skin on Luka’s waist, watching him play.

“What about?” Adrien asked, resisting the urge to take those hands and heal the fresh, pink scars. A little of his power and the cultivating springs would be enough, but he knew how Luka saw them with pride.

“Some maids gossiping,” he went, though Adrien felt there would be much more. And that his mind was futile in trying to distract him. “Quite a few tittering about how our wedding will be. Or what was you faes’ equivalent of it?”

“You are fae as well,” he reminded, leaning down to press his lips against Luka’s temple. “And it’s a binding ceremony. Usually simply called 'Binding'.”

“Mhmm, she teased me about that a little,” Luka said with a little laugh before sighing. “Also about a _‘concerned’_ elder sending a letter. Something about me holding you back from going through another certain ceremony.”

Adrien groaned and hid his face in Luka’s hair.

“Please tell be they didn’t,” he begged.

Luka didn’t say anything, but the angry strum of his guitar screamed, _“Oh yes they did”_.

He groaned and tightened his embrace around his lover further. Luka let him grumble and groan for a few seconds before setting his guitar aside and turning to face him.

“Am I?” he demanded, brow knitting in the middle. Adrien resisted the urge to smooth it out with his thumb and hesitated on an answer.

“In some way, I guess,” Adrien admitted, wanting to make a hasty backtrack when Luka’s expression ran through a complicated set of emotions. It settled into something that put him on the edge of crumbling.

“I just want you to myself for longer and don’t want my heir to grown up in what the kingdom is now. The shambles my own father left behind for me. It would be mean I’m too busy to raise a child, making all the responsibilities fall on you. The council and elder would take advantage of that and take control of things.”

The realisation that he was ranting came as Adrien caught his breath. His cheeks colouring as he looked down at the man in his lap. He almost choked on it as well, making a little laugh escape Luka at his expense.

Luka groaned immediately after, arms wrapping around Adrien’s back and nose going into his neck.

“I should have realised that,” he laughed. The self depreciating note in it prompted Adrien to hold on tighter.

“You’re new to court life and I should have told you about it when it first came up.”

Luka shook his head, tickling the sensitive skin of Adrien’s neck. “I should have asked. I have about everything else and not doing so only made you assume I understood.”

“We need to work on our communication,” Adrien sighed, running his fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of Luka’s neck again. “At least with these kind of things.”

“We did alright so far,” Luka amended, peeking out of his neck to reach for one of the cream puffs. He handed Adrien a croissant at the same time. “Okay, one more thing.”

Like how displeased Luka would become when the cream covered his hands and lips?

“Do tell,” Adrien said before taking a bite out of the pastry. It wasn’t hot anymore, but it was still soft. He didn’t like how the melted butter could harden.

“What about the wed- Binding?”

Adrien took his time in finishing the piece he was chewing on, watching Luka go pink in embarrassment. Again.

As though Adrien would find him anything other than adorable.

Revenge is sweet.

“We can have a wedding and integrate the binding into the ceremony,” he said. A delightful light ignited in blue eyes and Adrien felt his heart go oh so warm. “I was waiting for you to bring it up, what with how much your life changed. The Elders won’t hold back their pushing for an heir then and you’ll be a bigger target."

“Am I already not?” Luka asked, raising an eyebrow and making Adrien sigh. “You have no clue how many people have offered me something so I can whisper in your ear for them.”

“Many think you’re more of a… passing fancy," Adrien exposed. "Exotic interest, if you will.”

“Doesn’t that do wonders to my self esteem,” came his dry response, other eyebrow going up as well.

Adrien let out a laugh, an easy smile coming back to his face. “It’s only the nobles and outsiders who believe that. I didn’t do anything because it did give you another layer of protection. If you're seen as unimportant, then they wouldn't bother.”

Luka laughed as well, brushing their noses together in what he’d once called an Eskimo kiss. “I have a lot to learn for now. Let’s wait until we’re both ready for that, okay?”

“Okay,” Adrien agreed with ease. The open beam his future consort offered was more precious than the universe itself.

He leaned in an pressed their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question the magical guitar, I know nothing about instruments xD I'll have to learn if I'm going to continue writing these two though hmm...
> 
> **so in case you didn’t get this hot mess:**  
>  ~~feel free to skip~~
> 
> High ranking and/or powerful faes typically reproduce by channelling their power into this ceremonial thing. Think a big ball of glowing magic really.
> 
> The parents choose something their child will represent (ex, Adrien: the sun, Luka: the ocean, Alix: a sword, Marinette: the moon) and bam they’re created. Honestly “choose” is a strong word since it’s more of an instinct they can’t deny that depends on the future fae. It suits their personality and life.
> 
> It lasts an entire day (which explains how Adrien got the sun and Marinette the moon) or until the child chooses. There’s an entire arrangement of different things the fae could decide on to represent. There’s different temples with different arrangements that the parent chooses. For example, there’s the one with the galaxy & celestial bodies (Adrien & Marinette), the one with the weapons (Alix), the one with the elements (would have been Luka), and more. Really I got too lazy to think of much more haha.
> 
> What happens with half human faes is that everything still goes in the traditional uh human way but instead the child’s power lashes out and latches on to the closest thing they feel will represent them adequately. This happens while the mother is pregnant (yes even with Fae mothers; it’s just 100 times more complicated for Reasons).
> 
> For Luka, it was the ocean his mother traveled and lived on. Whales were also singing when he “decided” which most likely explains his love for music.
> 
> If you are a fae powerful enough, you don’t need a partner to create an offspring. This is why Adrien is so nonchalant about the Elders’ concern. These creations tend to be complicated with those who are not fully fae or take many, many tries, but Adrien could just channel his own power and bam done.
> 
> However, if you have two powerful partners, chances are the child will be very powerful as well. Both Émilie and Gabriel were extremely powerful which worked in Adrien’s favour. This is one of the reasons the Elders hate Adrien’s choice in a consort. He isn’t strengthening his bloodline!
> 
> Another one of their concerns is the shorter life span of a half fae. With how Gabriel went at Emilie’s death following a long line of other Agrestes’ similar situations, they are worried for the future. With so, they want an heir produced as fast as possible so the line can continue.
> 
> I hope that cleared things up instead of dragging them on haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
>  **Find me on Twitter here at[@MelSkyfall](https://twitter.com/MelSkyfall)! I'm a tiny account screaming about smth 99% of the time haha.**


End file.
